All Because of Her
by Charmsheartz
Summary: Gabriella had everything. A perfect life, family, friends, and boyfriend. But what happens if that perfect life came crashing down all because of her cousin, Jenny? TxG
1. Jealousy

**All Because of Her**

**Summary: Gabriella had everything. A perfect life, family, friends, and boyfriend. But what happens if that perfect life came crashing down all because of her cousin, Jenny? TxG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters but i can dream, right?**

**Jealousy**

Gabi's POV

Last week, my cousin Jenny came to live with us in Albuquerque and of course, I was happy since she was my only cousin and she was like my best friend. But I was also sad at the same time since her parents died in a car accident. I was excited since she gets to meet or probably be one of the gang and she will get to meet my boyfriend of year and a half, Kevin Miller. He is such a great guy and I love him for that.

I even told the gang to be nice to her even if they won't like her since I am pretty sure she is still devastated about her parents' death.

So, her first day in East High, she was asking me like a whole bunch of questions about Kevin and the gang, which consists of Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Kevin, and me. She spent time with us during lunch time and almost all day.

What I didn't notice was how she always glares at me whenever Kevin kisses me or some people will just say hi. I was the most popular girl since I am the cheerleader captain and plus, I am dating Kevin, the basketball team captain.

Everyone got to like her and I am so happy for her. But what I didn't know was that one day, she would change my life forever.

_Flashback_

_I came to school still wondering why Jenny didn't come with me. Every morning, she always comes with me in going to school. I entered East High and I immediately spotted the gang except for Kevin and Jenny._

"_Hey Guys! Have you seen Jenny?"_

_The gang just glared at me and I looked at them confused._

"_Hey cuz! What are you doing here?" Jenny said from behind and I turned around smiling. My smile immediately turned into a frown when I saw that Kevin's arm was around her waist._

"_What's going on?" I asked angrily while looking at Kevin's messy hair and his lips smeared with lip gloss._

_When Jenny whispered to me what happened, I was going to slap her but Sharpay held me back. _

"_Sharpay, let me go!"_

"_Whatever, backstabbing loser." Sharpay told me in response._

"_What?" I turned around confusingly._

"_Don't act like you never knew! You were talking bad things about us behind our backs!" Taylor said. Everyone else in the gang nodded in agreement._

"_Good thing Jenny told us or else we would still be friends with a loser like you!" Chad said._

_I was surprised and shocked. I never said anything like that before._

"_What? She's lying!"_

"_As if we will believe you!" Kevin glared at me._

_I was going to respond when Mr. Matsui spoke into the intercom, "Students, our school will be cancelled today because of a meeting. Thank you."_

_The gang left me and I can't help but to cry. I got into my Silver Infinity and drove to the park. I stayed there crying for half an hour and decided to drive home to tell my parents what happened. When I got into the driveway, I saw the gang's cars and their parents' cars there. I got out confused. You see, the gang and their parents including my parents are very rich. We have mansions and we live in the same neighborhood. When I opened the door, I saw everyone in the living room. I saw my dad glaring at me and my mom with tears in her eyes._

"_What happened?" I asked basically everyone who was glaring at me._

_My dad suddenly held up something. A pregnancy test?_

_I then saw my mom got up, went up to me, and slapped me in my cheek so hard that I backed away and held my stinging face. _

"_YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" my mom yelled._

"_But that's not mine!" I told her also raising my voice._

"_DON'T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT. IT WAS IN YOUR BATHROOM!" my dad roared._

"_What?" I asked and then I suddenly looked at Jenny who had this innocent expression in her face._

_I was going to attack her but Kevin held me back. _

"_I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND THIS FAMILY!! FROM NOW ON JENNY IS OUR DAUGHTER!" my mom shouted at me and I saw everyone nodding in agreement._

_I sobbed uncontrollably and went up to my room._

_I got out my luggage and threw all my clothes in. When I realized I was done packing, I went downstairs crying and pulling my luggage. When I reached the door, everyone was glaring at me._

"_GET OUT!" my dad yelled._

_I went out of the door and put my luggage in the back of my car. I went to the driver's seat and put my head in the wheel sobbing uncontrollably. _

_I backed out my car in the driveway and remembered that I needed money. I went straight to the bank and withdrew all my money before my dad cancelled it._

_All in all, I got $5,000. It's enough for me to travel to California. _

_I got a full scholarship to UCLA. I was supposed to be going to U of A with the others but then I guess they won't want me there. So that was my decision. Here I come, California._

_End of Flashback_

I am still driving and realized that I am almost there. I wiped the remaining tears and realized I can't cry anymore. I stopped by a near gas station and was filling up when my phone vibrated indicating there was a message. I narrowed my eyes when I saw it was from Jenny.

I read the message and gasped,

_Gabriella,_

_I will admit. I was jealous. Jealous that you get to have wonderful family and friends but remember, you don't always get what you want. As you can see, I am now the new girlfriend of Kevin, and the new daughter of Andres and Marie Montez. Have a nice life! _

_Jenny_

I felt so mad! How could she do that to me? I did everything for her. I went back into my car after I paid. I felt like I was going to blow up! I was still thinking about why Jenny would do that to me but then I realized a sign in my right side.

'WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA'

* * *


	2. Troy Bolton

**All Because of Her**

**Troy Bolton**

* * *

I stepped out of my car and I stretched my back. I guess I ran out of tears since I can't cry anymore but I am pretty sure my eyes are bloodshot.

I looked around and I sighed in relief. I am right now in Los Angeles specifically UCLA.

The first thing I decided to do is go to UCLA and inform them that I am planning to enroll there this coming semester. Luckily, we already got our graduation certificates. Jenny got hers in her old school but she still wanted to finish high school but I didn't see what the point is. I saw the sign that says, "ENROLL OR APPLY HERE!"

I fixed my messy hair and I took a deep breath as I went to the respective window.

I noticed from where I park, there were only two cars including mine. I realized it was because it was probably too early to enroll. I saw that the other car was a black Audi convertible. It was so nice.

I reached the window and saw that another guy was filling out forms in a nearby window.

"Hi, I am here to inform you that I will be going to this university this coming semester." I said to the woman smiling trying to hide the sadness. I was wearing my sunglasses to hide my bloodshot eyes.

"Can I please have your acceptance letter?" The woman said also smiling. I gave it to her and she grinned.

"Full scholarship, huh? Congratulations."

I smiled and said Thank you and I realized from the corner of my eye that the guy filling out a form looked up when the woman said that I got full scholarship.

The woman smiled at me and handed me a form to fill up. When I was almost done filling up the form, the guy next to me handed it to the woman.

"I'm done. Thanks." He said to the woman and the woman smiled at him in response and gave him a confirmation letter.

"Just show this on your first day and you are good to go!" The woman said and the guys said, "Thanks."

After I finished, I handed my form and she said the same thing to me also handing me my confirmation letter.

I walked out of the building into the parking lot and saw the same guy next to the black Audi.

I realized he was a shaggy-brown haired guy and was probably about my age. I passed by his car and I suddenly stopped when he said, "Hey! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw him coming.

"Hey, umm. Congratulations by the way for getting full scholarship but are you alright?" He asked me as he took off his sunglasses.

I started to stutter when I realized that he was good-looking, "Umm..yeah of co-course..umm..why?"

He laughed at me and said, "When you were talking back there, your voice was full of sadness. I have this ability of finding out how a person feels by their voice."

"What? Was I too obvious?" I said also removing my sunglasses absolutely forgetting about my bloodshot eyes. I gasped. His eyes are like the color of an ocean and I melted right away.

"Woah. What happened to you?" He asked me pointing at my eyes.

I gasped and immediately put my sunglasses back on.

"Why would I tell a complete stranger?"

He laughed and said, "Troy Bolton."

I smiled and also introduced, "Gabriella Montez."

"Would you want to come with me for coffee just around the corner? We could walk if you want." He said while rubbing the back of his neck which I found was cute.

"How would I know if you are not a criminal or a rapist?" I joked but said it a little seriously.

"Do I look like one? You think you could trust me?"  
"No on the first question but I guess yes on the second question."

So after that short talk, I found myself sitting down while drinking coffee in a coffee place.

I realized as I looked into my watch that it was 4:30. I left New Mexico at like 8:30. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Well, my life is what's wrong."

"Why? Is that why you were crying?"

"It's a long story." I said while nodding.

"I've got time."

I told him the whole story and I was surprised to myself since I told a complete stranger what happened. I told him starting on when jenny came until today.

I didn't realize I had a tear falling on my cheek until he wiped it with his thumb. We both froze when we felt a spark. It became awkward after that.

I looked at my watch again and saw we've been there for an hour and a half.

"So, your luggage is in the back of your car?"

"Yup but I have to go. I still have to find a place to stay." I informed him.

"Wait, I live in this apartment. It's pretty cheap. Only $600 a month. And I think there is an available space. I will tell the owner about you."

"Well, I only got like $4,500 in my pocket right now. Know any job?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually, I work in this fast-food. They are now looking for an employee. Wanna try it out?"

"Yes! OMG! Thank you so much! You are a life saver." I said hugging him excitedly.

* * *

Troy helped me move in the apartment after the owner immediately said yes. I guess she said yes since I was a friend of Troy's. Once I went in, I realized that it was already full of furniture and it was very clean.

"Wait, why are you working? Aren't you supposed to be rich? That car of yours gave it away." I told him curiously while both of us sat down in the couch.

"Well yeah. My dad actually coach the LA Lakers and my mom own this dress place. You know, Dress Fab?" **(Completely made up) **he told me while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?? Of course I know that! That's where my friends and I bought our prom dresses. It has a lot of branches all over America but you still didn't answer my question."

"Well, I wanted to experience being independent." He said shrugging.

"Wow, the son of the famous Coach Jack Bolton. You must be good at basketball?"

"Well, a little bit. I am already lined up in the UCLA varsity team."

"Well you are good!"

"How about you? How does it feel like to be the daughter of the owners of the Montez Enterprise?" he asked me since I also informed him about my life. My parents' business was also notable in America.

"It's ok. I guess." I said remembering the incident.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up! I am so sorry!" he panicked.

"Hey it's ok! Plus you know that you are the first friend I made here in California. Thanks for listening. I am so much better!" I told him as he got up obviously going next door to his apartment.

"No problem, Brie."

I gasped when my stomach fluttered after he said Brie. He must've noticed it since he said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, it's fine. Everyone else called me Gabi or Gabs. But I am giving you permission to call me Brie. I actually liked it." I said interrupting him.

We both said our goodbyes and what I didn't realize was that this friendship would be so much more.


	3. My Life

**All Because of Her**

**My Life**

**A/N: Hey guys. This is basically what happened to Gabriella. I didn't want to put too many details on their relationship during college so I made it short. Thanks for understanding.**

Gabi's POV

My 24-year-old life is absolutely perfect right now.

I am right now in a park watching a man and a little girl playing in the slides and swings. I guess I should fill you in about what happened in the past.

When I was 18 years old, I met Troy Bolton. We got to know each other more and became best friends. Heck, we even worked together in the same job.

6 months later, he asked me out on a date and we shared our first kiss. That was also the time I agreed to be his girlfriend.

When I was 19, I met his parents and I would say I was pretty nervous. Troy did tell me afterwards that they liked me. I guess I was happy about that.

When I was 20, our relationship is still as strong even though he is the most popular guy in campus. Yes, we had our ups and downs but in the end, it was a way for our relationship to be stronger.

Then comes 21 and graduation.

I would say that a lot of things happened. Let me enumerate it for you:

1. I graduated with honors in law major and Troy graduated in business management even though he already told me he is planning to be a basketball player.

2. It was the same day when Troy proposed to me to be his wife.

3. Finally, it was also the same day I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

We got married a month after he proposed to me in a church with his family and our friends. My parents of course don't know but I found out years ago that something happened regarding their business. I researched about it and I gasped as I saw it was because of bankruptcy. I suddenly remembered the gang. Their parents are also the co-owners of our enterprise even though my dad was the one who originally found it.

So here I am now. I am a housewife and Troy is the team captain of the Lakers and I am so proud of him. He didn't want me to work. I was fine with it because Lily and I get to go to his away games. The team calls us "The lucky charm of Bolton."

I began wondering what happened to my family but stopped when I saw the same man and the little girl playing ran up to me.

I smiled and giggled.

"Mommy!" yelled my 3-year-old daughter, Lily.

"Hey sweetie! Had fun with daddy?" I asked her while picking her up at the same time kissing her cheek.

She nodded and I put her down.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton." Troy said while kissing me.

"Hey to you too." I responded also giving him a kiss.

"Daddy! I want ice cweam!" Lily said with a puppy-dog face which she got from me.

"Of course. I can't resist that face!" Troy said while picking her up. Lily giggled.

Lily is like the splitting image of me but what she got from Troy is his gorgeous blue eyes and his smile, or what I call it the Bolton charm.

"Babe, I will be walking around the park. Just call me if you guys are done." I told Troy while kissing him.

"Ok babe." He said while walking away with Lily.

"Be Careful!" I yelled as they were walking.

I smiled at the thought of Troy. He is such a great father. Even though he is busy since he has a lot of games, especially away games, he still has time for his family.

I was walking around when I realized that it was my father's birthday. Tears started to fall and I quickly wiped it away. I was going to sit at a bench near the fountain when I suddenly heard people singing 'Happy Birthday.'

What a coincidence. I looked where I heard the singing and I gasped.

There they are.

My family. The gang. Their parents. Jenny and another man I don't know.

What I didn't know was that I started to walk towards them. They stopped singing when they saw me and the girls including me already have tears in their eyes.

The gang looked mature now and to my surprise, Taylor and Sharpay were pregnant.

My hand flew to my mouth when I saw my parents. They are definitely getting old.

"Papi? Mami?"

That was when Andres and Maria went up to me and engulfed me into a hug apologizing so many times.

The others also went up to me apologizing how they should have listened to me and all those.

"Guys! I have already forgiven you a long time ago. Stop apologizing!" I said with tears in my eyes while laughing a little bit.

"Happy Birthday Papi!" I hugged my father.

"Finally, my wish came true." He said with tears in his eyes.

He let go of me and I turned to Jenny, who had tears in her eyes.

She immediately hugged me sobbing and apologizing.

I hugged her back and told her I have forgiven her.

We all sat down in the picnic benches. I was the first one to speak up.

"What happened? Why are you guys here in California?"  
"Well, I don't know if you heard about what happened but the business went close and you know, we are just living our normal lives here." Maria said.

"Oh. By the way, Taylor and Sharpay congratulations!"

"Thanks. Everyone here is actually married except for Kevin. Same couples if you are wondering." Sharpay told me giving me a hint.

Oh, so the other guy I don't recognize was Jenny's husband.

"Oh right! Gabi, this is Andrew." I smiled and shook his hand.

"So, its our turn. What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah! We were looking for you after we found out about the truth." Chad said.

"Plus, we have forgiven Jenny too." Zeke added. I saw Ryan and Kelsi nod.

"Well, I forgot to mention that I got accepted full scholarship for law major in UCLA. So I have been here since then."

Everyone congrtulatd me and suddenly looked at Kevin.

"Guys, before you get any ideas. I am not single anymore. In fact-" but before I could finish my sentence, I heard a little girl's voice.

"Mommy!" I got out of the bench and turned around. Lily was running towards me. I picked her up and turned at the group's shocked faces.

"Guys, this is my daughter, Lily Marie."

"Ummm..who is the father?" Kevin asked me stunned.

Again, before I could answer, everyone's jaw dropped as they saw my husband jogging towards me.

"Oh my god! That's Troy Bolton! Captain of Lakers!" Chad said and I laughed at the group's faces. I remembered that everyone was a fan of the Lakers including myself.

"Hey Brie. Sorry, there was a boy and a mother by the fountain that asked me for my autograph."

I walked up to Troy and gave him a peck in the lips.

I turned around and laughed at their surprised faces again.

I took Troy's hand as he took Lily from my arms.

Troy suddenly realized who we were going to since I showed him a picture of the gang and my parents. He looked at me shock.

"Guys, this is my husband Troy Bolton."

He immediately gave Lily to me and walked up to my parents. I had tears in my eyes.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Montez. I'm Troy Bolton and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he shook my father's hand and hugged my mom.

"You play well, Troy." Andres said.

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Andres."

"And call me Maria."

I went behind Troy and told everyone, "He was the one that helped me with everything when I came here. He was also the first friend I made here in California."

My mom suddenly hugged Troy and told him, "Thanks for helping my daughter. Welcome to the family."

So we sat down again with Lily in my arms.

"Daddy! I want to pway basketball!" Lily said while everyone laughed.

"Later sweetie. We will play when we get home ok?" Troy told Lily as he took her from my arms.

I looked around and saw my family and the gang looking at us, smiling. Jenny also had a smile on her face but then we heard Kevin said, "Whoa!"

We turned to look at him and followed his gaze.

I laughed as he looked at a blonde jogging.

"Hey Sarah!" I yelled at Troy's cousin.

"Hey cuz! Meet our friend!" Troy said also playing along with my game.

When she saw Kevin, she smiled the Bolton charm. I smiled at Kevin's look and I knew that he also melted the same way I melted when I saw Troy.

I turned towards Jenny and I mouthed to her 'Thank you' and she looked at me confused. She then smiled realizing what I meant.

After that meeting, we all kept in touch. For Kevin and Sarah, it was the start of something new. My life, if it was possible, became more perfect.

As you can see,

All because of her:

- I lost my family.

- I lost my friends.

- I lost my boyfriend.

But also, all because of her:

- My relationship with my family and friends got stronger.

- Kevin got to have his own happy ending.

- And finally, I got to go in California and met my true love.

**In general**, I had the perfect life I thought I could never have with my family and my husband all because of her, my cousin Jenny.


	4. Review!

**Hey Guys!**

**Ok, I need your reviews. **

**I want you to pick whether:**

**1. You want a sequel to 'All Because of Her'**

**Or**

**2. Write an alternate ending BUT it will have more chapters. **

**Please review!**

**I want to thank all who wrote a review especially **_**zanessalov3r **_**and **_**Kro22**_** since they gave me ideas for the sequel OR alternate ending.**

**So, start reviewing so I could start writing!**

**Thanks!**

**~charmsheartz~**


	5. I decided to do

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for such a long time because school has been hectic. For this story 'All Because of Her', I decided to do….**

**AN ALTERNATE ENDING!**

**I thought it would have had more drama than a sequel and I am very sorry to those who are disappointed but hey who knows? I might do a sequel after the alternate ending so it could satisfy everyone. By the way, thanks for all those who reviewed.**

**SO watch out for 'All Because of Her, My Life Changed'. I decided to make the title a little longer.**

**Chapter 1 and 2 in 'All Because of Her' will be the same ones in the new one.**

**If you have any suggestions for 'All Because of Her, My Life Changed', just review. **

**Also, please understand that I will not be doing this story for a little long time because I want to finish my other story, Remembering the Past.**

**Thanks!**

**~charmsheartz~**


	6. Update

**UPDATE!**

Hey guys! Oh my God… I know, I know. It has been a realllyyy long time! The thing is, I wouldn't have gone back here to check on my profile if I haven't found a folder in my laptop containing all the stories I wrote.

I got to say, I had so much fun reading at what my old self wrote! I got to be honest though, I was in high school when I started writing these stories, and now that I am in college, I can't help but scoff at how naïve I was back then. As I was reading my stories, I realized that there's not that much depth into what I have been writing. I wasn't a good author in a way that I didn't have a sense of how my stories will end back then, except for Seeing You Again… I kept asking for comments and suggestions from my readers, and I really do appreciate all your replies :) But, I realized that I can't always do that… I can't just write a new chapter after all the suggestions. No wonder I got writer's block in Remembering the Past… As a writer, I should be able to not really give in as to what everyone wants. I learned that I can't always please everyone; I need to learn on how to take control of what I am writing about…

That's not the only reason though. Like what I have been saying in my stories, I have been so busy with school and everything that I don't really have that much time to write anymore…. especially now since I am in college and everything is so stressful and crazy. But you know what? I have learned so much during the past years, and I will definitely try to get back on track with writing stories here in Fanfic. Since creative writing is not my forte, I will TRY to go more into depth as far as my future stories will go, BUT I can't promise that it will be any better than my stories back then… hopefully it is though or I will fail as a writer!

Despite the fact that Zac and Vanessa have broken up, I will continue writing about Zanessa/Troyella. This lovely couple will forever stay in my heart… I still love them both and I still watch almost all of the movies that they do… and yes, I am still updated with what is going on with their lives. Though I am not happy with the fact that Vanessa is dating Austin, as a loyal fan, I will respect all their decisions in life, as long as it makes them happy. But can I just add that they both look wonderful? :) Anyways, before I go ranting on about how perfect they are, here are the things that I have to say for my incomplete stories and future stories.

**All Because of Her**

I saw a document in my folder that contained the alternate ending to this story, and I got to say, I have NO IDEA at all as to where I was going with this ending. I just totally forgot all about it… With that, I am not continuing with my plan to write an alternate ending/sequel to this story. And to that person who said that this was a waste of time, I am sorry that it was. I promise that I will try to write better in my future stories :)

**Remembering the Past**

This, I'll definitely read the story closely again… I MIGHT continue with it just to give it some sort of closure just so that the story is not left hanging :) Not gonna promise that it's gonna be good though cause… wow, it has been 3 years! I also forgot as to how I was going with this… IF I was really going for something! lol

**NEW STORIES!**

I have two new stories in mind that I have been thinking about (which led me to look for the folder containing all the files by the way). I will definitely try to write it more carefully and cautiously. Do not wait for these stories though. It will just appear lol. The thing is, I will avoid doing what I did before, which was to write a chapter, publish that chapter, then write another one. Nope! I will write the whole story first, and then to give it suspense, I will publish one chapter per day :)

So there you go, I am just looking forward to write and publish again soon.. I definitely missed this and missed reading all your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! Love you all!

~charmsheartz


End file.
